ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Fireman (character)
A strange phenomenon happened throughout the world, causing giant, mutant dinosaurs to suddenly appear. The people of the Aban continent, living underground for the last 12,000 years sends a courageous young man named Misakey to live as an archeologist and SAF agent Daisuke Misaki. Whenever monsters and space aliens attack the world, Misaki transforms into Fireman (ファイヤーマン, Faiyāman) who will die if exposed to light of the sun for more than three minutes. When the surface world is attacked by aliens one of the Agan risks his life to defend it, as the giant hero. By using the Fire Stick, he transforms and defends the human race against them. History The people of the Aban continent once lived on the surface world but detecting an incoming asteroid they moved underground. Thanks to their great scientific abilities, they not only avoided the asteroid impact but also created a pollution free society thanks to the use of Magma Energy. The society may have inspired the myth about Shambhala. The youth of Aban were known for excellent intellects and physical prowess, they gained the ability to transform into superhumans using the power of magma energy, power they used to protect the Earth from any crisis until they died out. Fireman Pending Profile and Techniques Profile *Height: 50 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 6 *Temperature: 1000 degrees *Time Limit: three minutes (Except underground) Color Signal goes of when one minute remains. Techniques *Fire Flash: Fireman can gather energy in to a large fireball in his hands and throw it, destroying a monster in one hit *Fire Dash: Fireman can turn into a giant humanoid of fire and crash into a monster destroying them from the inside, it is similar to the Ultra Dynamite in that he reforms afterwards. *Cross Fire: Electric rays from his hands out front. Used in episode 4. *Fire Stop: A wavy ray from his outstretched hands, causes a monster to be frozen in a temporal sense. *Double Shot: A flaming shot from an underhand pitch *Fire Spark: Similar to the Fire Flash, but the energy runs throughout the enemy's body destroying them. *Fire Laser: A beam from the Color Signal. *Fire Close: A flaming shot from Fireman's hands out front. *Firestar: Fireman places his hands on his Color Signal and fires red energy bullets. *Eyebeams: Fireman can fire powerful laser beams from his eyes *Fire Knife: Fireman forms a blade, despite being called a knife, the weapon is a sword. *Fire Breath: Fireman crosses his arms and shoots a pale beam from the bracelets he wears. *Fire Shot: Energy bullets from both hands outstretch in front. *Fire Jack: Fireman can conjure a lance which will pierce through a monster destroying them. **Fire Lance: Never used, an irregular version of Fire Jack. *Fire Jump: Fireman can leap straight up to incredible heights *Gravity: Fireman can induce super gravity around him, this is because he came from such an environment. *Ability to Become Flames: When suffering from a poison, Fireman shouted "Fire!" and wrapped his body in fire, becoming a humanoid flame to burn away the poison. *Energy Beam: A white beam from his right hand, transfers energy. *Flight: Like many Giant Heroes, Fireman can fly under his own power. Frmn Attck II.png|Fire Flash Frmn lnc.png|Fire Jack Transformation Daisuke Misaki crosses both of his arms in front of him, while holding the Fire Stick, gathering magma energy, he then holds the Fire stick to his chest, then raises the it into the air and shouts "Fire!" to transform into Fireman. Trivia *Fireman is also called Magma Man in some regions. *Unlike Ultraman who gains energy from the sun, Fireman will die if he is exposed to the sun for too long. Oddly enough he has been seen flying in space, implying that time limit is only in atmosphere environments. Gallery Frmn.png|Fireman Frmn vs Q II.png|Fireman vs Dorigon Frmn vs Q V.png|Fireman vs Kinokurages Frmn vs Q IV.png|Fireman vs Stegorus Frmn vs Q III.png|Fireman vs Devilsaurus Frmn vs.png|Fireman vs King Zaura Frmn Blue.png|Fireman vs Green Giller Frmn clr tmr.png|Fireman's Color Signal (in between his eyes) Fireman_Scans.jpg Frmn lnc.png|Fire Jack Frmn clr tmr.png|Fireman's Color Signal (in between his eyes) Fireman_Scans.jpg Frmn Attck.png Fireman vs Scoradon.jpg Also see *Glenfire Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Other Toku Heroes